I dare
by kjames
Summary: When the cullens leave, bella swan is left broken hearted. When some devastating news land Bella in a world of uncertainty,what will she do? One of the Cullens arrives to check on their house and their friend.New love is discovered and old love forgotten
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight, the end.**

**Dare **_**I **_

_**This marks the beginning of something more frightening, more satisfying, than the knowledge of dare I say it, vampires.**_

"_Dear Alice,_

_I don't know what to do. Days have become hours and hours, minutes and now… things are not as he said they would be. Please, I wish you were here. Please come back… _

_Forever,_

_Bella Swan."_

As I read it aloud, it seemed superficial and identical to every other unsent email to my old friend. Things have not been the same. I could tell that I lost everything a long time ago- my friends, Charlie, my life. I blame it all on him. He ruined everything and even with that knowledge, I cannot bring myself to say that I hate him. No matter, life outside my self-induced bubble went on and Charlie still went fishing and screamed words at the television during football. Angela and Ben seemed to have gotten serious, and Jessica and Mike, well, they're as good as it comes.

A rumble is heard and Charlie climbs up the stairs into my room . "Bells lets go to the Diner, just you and me?" he asked.

"Alright Dad just let me put on something warmer and I will meet you outside." He nodded and looked back only once this time. Once I closed the door and switched to the lock position, I shredded my clearly worn out shorts and shirt. Looking into the mirror I frowned, _since when have my legs been covered in bruises? I don't remember… well maybe I fell off last night or something._ Something wasn't right but I pushed it aside and threw on jeans and a fleece. Next thing on was my coat. In the dead of December I was in no mood to have the flu on top of being in the state I have been.

I stuck my head out the door and shivered, a scarf was necessary so as I wrapped myself warm, I locked the door and strode into the cruiser. Charlie looked at me and gave a meek smile. "Bells you okay, you don't look so hot…" he asked. I snorted, but not loud enough for him to hear me, at least I don't think.

"I never look so hot Ch-dad, I'm sure I'm fine" my convincing tone did nothing to convince my father and I knew it. He was right, something wasn't right but he has enough to worry about. The car ride went in silence until we pulled into the diner. I actually was in the mood for some cobbler today so I hopped out and followed dad inside. The immediate heat felt nice and I stripped off my coat and scarf, hanging them on the coat rack.

"Bells I know something really isn't okay, I am taking you to the hospital tomorrow for some tests. This isn't normal and I am not saying you are insane, I'm saying physically, you look like you have been run over by a train. I mean Bella, you are seventeen, and you cannot be moping around. You should be out having fun!" I opened my mouth in protest but his decision was made and I knew if I pulled anymore idiocy, he would be sure to send me back to mom and I couldn't ruin her life with Phil so I kept my mouth shut and nodded. The ride home was silent and uneventful but this silence was uncomfortable and not like the other times. Maybe Charlie was right, maybe I do need a doctor.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well guys I hope you enjoyed the very first chapter of "I dare". I'm in a role and if I get at least 5 reviews a second chapter will be up today(:. RR- kjames**


	2. Revelations

_**This marks the beginning of something more frightening, more satisfying, than the knowledge of dare I say it, vampires.**_

_Revelations _

"_Dear Alice,_

_Last night I went to the diner with Charlie and he has claimed that the next trip I will be making is to the doctor's. I must admit, my heart stopped, my dead heart, at the mention of 'doctor'. Carlisle's face came to my mind. I miss him terribly- I miss you all. Charlie thinks something is very wrong with me but I understand I think. I hope he is wrong but I know that this nightmare is my life; nothing ever goes right. Today is December 3__rd__ and tomorrow, I find out my demise, if I am lucky enough. Hah- luck, me, luck._

_Formally,_

_Bella Swan."_

As my vision left me I sighed, this wasn't supposed to end this way. My best friend was never supposed to get hurt but even if nobody said it, we knew she did. I haven't gotten a vision of her since I stopped trying. The truth is, I never wanted to. To be frank, many things have changed. Edward has not visited in three months, the last time ending in broken trees. Esme is a shadow of herself. She is so serious and her motherly antics have dissipated. Jasper and I are no longer together, he said that he didn't think It was a good idea to appear as a couple anymore.

You see we have been divorced for a decade but it wasn't in our liking to rip the family apart. Now there is not anything else we can do to keep it together. Esme and Carlisle understood. Rose has known for a while about three years and Emmet didn't give a rat's ass, as always. Rose is strangely depressed; every now and then I get a vision of her sneaking to check on Bella but never has she done just that. However Emmet is another whole level of depression. He just simply isn't Emmet.

So many things have changed. I cannot believe it but hope may go a long way, if not then I might have to take things into my own hands…

_Isabella Swan_

Today was the day and it nearly matched my mood. Dreary, cold and wet; Today it was snowing and honestly I didn't mind. I have come accustomed to the wet and cold weather. It fit me- it was me in a sense. I couldn't sleep so around 5:30AM I flicked on my closet light and peered in for today's outfit. A beige and brown thermal with a pair of jeans, some boots, and a white and lime flannel. Sometimes I wondered why I didn't care so much about what was in my closet but then I remembered my dear friend Alice- she cared so much, I didn't have to. I remembered I needed to grab my bathroom basket. I could really use it. Having to share a bathroom sucked but I knew the appointment was at 8:00 and Charlie doesn't wash up until 7:30. I started to clean the tub, then set the water to warm/hot. My body ached terribly and I would like to put on a good show for the doctor. The last thing on my mind being of the screaming wind outside my window- how peaceful in the early morning.

Before I knew it, Charlie was knocking on the door. "Bella you okay in there? Its 7:00 and I need to get in at thirty past, okay?" God damn! I must have fallen asleep. I vigorously scrubbed myself clean with the shower head, rinsed out the peach and vanilla shampoo and conditioner- ten minutes and I was finished. Eight came too soon and I found myself staring out the cruiser's window and into Forks hospital's doors. I soon felt subconscious; I haven't really been out since he left me. Walking in seems so unreal, the feeling all too familiar. Whenever here, it always seems surreal.

"Miss Swan, doctor Hemsworth is ready to see you. Hello chief, how are you doing?" I couldn't help but smile at this woman. If I could believe myself, Sheila, as her nametag read, was flirting with my father. I frowned; Charlie cannot stay a bachelor forever.

"Hello Sheila, I'm doing well thanks" we followed her into the white walled room and I felt suffocated. It was so white- just like _them. _As predicted, Dr. Hemsworth was waiting in his blue work attired with white jacket reading Andrew Hemsworth. He was young, but not as young as Carlisle but indeed, he still looked nice.

"Good morning Miss. Swan, what would seem to be the problem?"I opened my mouth but nothing came out and I was grateful. Charlie understood and cleared his throat to let the doctor know he would explain himself.

"Dr. Hemsworth, I made this appointment for my daughter. She had a bad breakup three months ago and she unfortunately is depressed but she is getting much better than she had been. Though, that is not why I called. I've noticed, her eyes are so tired, she is always in bed and her arms and legs, and they are filled with bruises. Sir I'm just concerned and would like you to help." I was bewildered, to say the least. Charlie- my soft spoken, burly, quiet father spoke the most I have ever heard him describe.

The doctor looked worried and nodded, writing inconspicuous notes on his writing pad. "Alright Isabella-"

"Bella" I corrected.

"Alright Bella, I will ask you some questions and then I need to do a full body examination on you, a female nurse will be present." I nodded, I by now, knew how these things underwent.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" he asked.

"Last weekend"

The questions seemed unimportant but I knew they meant well. By the time we got to the body examination, his face was contorted in what I definitely knew as worry. He had Sheila call Charlie back in and with a solemn look he explained. "After going through a thorough examination I believe I have come up with a diagnosis. Now I am saying this is what I believe as correct but I can be wrong so I will draw blood after I finish. Please sit down Chief Swan." He sat," I believe you're daughter has Acute lymphoblastic leukemia. Like I said I would really like to be absolutely sure, nothing Is set in stone. After blood is drawn, it may take 2-7 business days." I froze, this couldn't happen. My vision grew foggy and my balance, even while sitting, unstable. I saw Dr. Hemsworth catch me before I even fell over and all went blank; everything black.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and many favorite's and alerts. unfortunately my chapter's may be short. i have windows 7 microsoft word 2007. its the newer word and while typing **

**it seems substantionally longer than it really is to the document's settings so i apologize for the length! RR kjames.**


End file.
